Neil Gaiman
Neil Richard McKinnon Gaiman est un célèbre écrivain anglais de science-fiction, auteur de romans graphiques et de bandes dessinées, scénarios de films. Biographie Neil Gaiman est né le 10 novembre 1960 à Portchester, dans une famille juive originaire de la Pologne. Son arrière grand-père paternel a quitté Anvers pour émigrer au Royaume Uni avant 1914. Son grand-père s'est installé à Portsmouth et a fondé une chaine d'épiceries. Son père David Bernard Gaiman était promoteur immobilier, sa mère, née Sheila Goldman, était pharmacienne. Neil a deux jeunes sœurs, Claire et Lizzy. En 1965, sa famille a déménagé à East Grinstead, où ses parents ont étudié la dianétique au Centre de scientologie local. Son père est devenu une sommité dans le milieu scientologique; une de ses sœurs travaille pour l'église de scientologie à Los Angeles. Neil lui-même n'est pas un scientologiste tout en se disant solidaire de la religion de sa famille. Dans sa jeunesse, il est très attiré par les comics. Après avoir vu certains de ses manuscrits refusés par plusieurs éditeurs, il commence en 1984 une carrière de journalisme qu'il abandonnera trois ans plus tard. Il écrit alors son premier livre, la désormais très recherchée biographie du groupe Duran Duran (1984) ainsi que de nombreux articles pour Knave magazine. Il fait ses débuts littéraires en pastichant des auteurs qu'il aime : la biographie de Douglas Adams dans le style de Douglas Adams (1988), la nouvelle We Can Get Them for You Wholesale dans le style de John Collier, A Study in Emerald dans le style de H.P. Lovecraft. Il trouve finalement son propre style à l'âge de 26 ans en écrivant le roman graphique Violent Cases, illustré par Dave McKean, dont l'histoire reprend un épisode de son enfance. Son intérêt pour les comics renaît lorsqu'il découvre, en 1984, le Swamp Thing d'Alan Moore, qui était alors en train de transformer le comic book en une œuvre littéraire à dimension psychologique. Profitant de son statut de journaliste, il se met à fréquenter les congrès de fantasy. C'est ainsi qu'il rencontre Alan Moore, qui l'initie à la technique du roman graphique. Gaiman rédige pour DC Comics la mini-série Orchidée noire, publiée en 1987. L'année suivante, Karen Berger, rédactrice en chef de DC Comics l'invite à créer sa propre version de Sandman, en réinventant un mensuel qui avait été populaire en 1974-76. Gaiman publiera 75 numéros de Sandman entre 1988 et 1996. Il collaborera avec Terry Pratchett sur De bons présages (Good Omens), à propos de l'imminence de l'apocalypse. Il écrit deux autres romans graphiques anglais avec son vieil ami et collaborateur favori Dave McKean : Signal / Bruit (1993), suivi par The Tragical Comedy or Comical Tragedy of Mr. Punch(1994). Il a eu trois enfants avec son ex-femme Mary McGrath. Dans les années 1990, il s'installe avec elle dans une maison victorienne au Wisconsin, en pleine campagne. American Gods résulte du choc culturel qu'il a alors éprouvé en quittant l'Angleterre pour les États-Unis : il imagine que les immigrants apportent avec eux les divinités de leur pays d'origine pour ensuite les abandonner au fil des ans. Il est marié à Amanda Palmer depuis le 2 janvier 2011. Depuis 2013, il attire l'attention du public sur le problème des réfugiés et travaille à aider ces derniers. En février 2017, il est nommé Ambassadeur de bonne volonté du HCR par l'Agence des Nations-Unies pour les réfugiés. Œuvres Comics et romans graphiques * Série Angela, 4 numéros * Série Orchidée noire (Black Orchid) * Série Sandman * Signal / Bruit (Signal to Noise) * Mini-série : La vie n'a pas de prix (Death: The High Cost of Living, 1993) * Mini-série : Le Choix d'une vie (Death: The Time of Your Life, 1996) * Mr. Punch, 1995 * La Dernière Tentation (The Last Temptation) * Les Mystères du meurtre (Murder Mysteries) * Série 1602, 8 numéros * Des loups dans les murs * Le Jour où j'ai échangé mon père contre deux poissons rouges * Violent Cases (Violent Cases) * The Eternals, série en 6 numéros * Neil Gaiman's Only the End of the World Again * Coraline * Batman : qu'est-il arrivé au chevalier noir ? Romans et recueils de nouvelles * Moi, Cthulhu (I, Cthulhu, 1987) * De bons présages (Good Omens, 1990) * Neverwhere (Neverwhere, 1996) * Miroirs et Fumée (Smoke and Mirrors, 1998) * Stardust (Stardust, 1999) * American Gods (American Gods, 2001) * Coraline (Coraline, 2002) * Anansi Boys (Anansi Boys, 2006) * Des choses fragiles (Fragile Things, 2006) * Entremonde (InterWorld, 2007) * L'Étrange Vie de Nobody Owens (The Graveyard Book, 2008) * Odd et les Géants de glace (Odd and the Frost Giants, 2008) * The Truth Is a Cave in the Black Mountains, 2010 * The Silver Dream, 2013 - Suite de Entremonde * L'Océan au bout du chemin (The Ocean at the End of the Lane, 2013) * Par bonheur, le lait (Fortunately, the Milk, 2013) * La Belle et le Fuseau (The Sleeper and the Spindle, 2014) * Trigger Warning: Short Fictions and Disturbances, 2015 - Recueil de nouvelles. * Eternity's Wheel, 2015 - Suite de The Silver Dream. * Le Monarque de la vallée (The Monarch of the Glen, 2016) * Le Dogue noir (Black Dog, 2016) * La Mythologie viking (Norse Mythology, 2017) Autres * Pas de panique ! - Douglas Adams et le Guide Galactique (Don't panic - Douglas Adams and the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, 2002) * Who Killed Amanda Palmer: A Collection of Photographic Evidence Album pour enfant * Tchi le panda (Chu's Day, 2013), dessin d'Adam Rex, Albin Michel, 2014. * Tchi à l'école (Chu's First Day of School, 2014), dessin d'Adam Rex, Albin Michel, 2015. Télévision * Neverwhere, série télévisée, scénario * Babylon 5, saison 5, épisode 11, Le Jour des morts (Day of the Dead) - série télévisée, scénario. * Doctor Who, L'Âme du TARDIS, saison 6, épisode 4, scénario * Les Simpson, Le Coup du bouquin, saison 23, épisode 6, apparition * Doctor Who, Le Cyberplanificateur, saison 7, épisode 12, scénario * deux projets d'adaptation de romans pour la télévision en cours de réalisation : ** American Gods ** Anansi Boys * 2005 : Mirrormask (Mirrormask) - scénario * 2007 : Stardust (Stardust), producteur * 2007 : La Légende de Beowulf de Robert Zemeckis - coauteur du scénario avec Roger Avary * 2009 : Coraline (Coraline) - pas de participation Utilisation de Textes Wikipédia : ICI ru:Нил_Гейман Catégorie:Équipes Catégorie:Série TV